Letters Of Aphrodite
by JuztanotherAnimeFreak
Summary: Piper McLean just wants to spend a vacation with her fiance in Greece but things go wayward when she answers an old letter and is dragged off on a wild goose chase. (Modern!Au)(Haitus!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Been a long time! I had deleted all my previous stories and I start with a clean albeit old slate! And without further ado, My first story in a** **year!As you will see, I have stolen most of the plot from Letters to Juliet - -*.Please don't just look at my terrible summary and leave. The story is actually decent. And PLEASE drop a reveiw. They can brighten up the day of any author.!.!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor Letters To Juliet**

* * *

Piper looked out of the window from her place in the front. She had just gotten off a 5 hour flight with her fiancé Marc and she was purely exhausted.

Greece was her dream romantic vacation place , yes, she knew it was not normal. Most people would prefer Paris or something like that , but she had always wanted to go to Greece since she had been a little girl and her dream had come true when she got to go to Greece for her pre wedding honeymoon.

Marc was whistling a tune as he was driving. He was more than happy to come to Greece for his pre wedding honeymoon as Greece had "a damn lot of opportunities "for a businessman like him. She pushed her choppy uneven hair out of her face as the wind blew from the open window.

Her best friend had relocated to Greece a few months ago to be with his girlfriend of 3 years and Piper was ecstatic to meet him again.

2 hours later, Piper and Marc arrived at the small apartment which Piper insisted on renting. As soon as she arrived, she fell to sleep immediately. She woke up to the smell of grease. She jolted up and sniffed the air again.

She had no idea how her apartment smelt of grease.'"Hey Pipes! Made a little mess here, but no problem right? You can always call housekeeping!"Leo looked exactly the same he did a few months ago. Dark shaggy brown hair and his overalls covered with grease. "How the hell did you get inside?"

"Language, Pipes"

"Oh I'm sorry, how the **heck** did you get in?"

"Still not appropriate, Pipes. Marc let me in"

Pipes rolled her eyes as she got up to hug her best friend.

" You haven't changed a bit, Leo" Piper wrinkled her nose. Realization dawned onto her and she pulled back

"Leo! You are completely covered in grease! And you've gotten my apartment dirty!"

"You can always call housekeeping!"

"Leo! This is a RENTED HOUSE! Not a resort! I can't call housekeeping! There is none! You are going to clean all of it! Now!"  
"Sure. Still a huge ball of sunshine, aren't you Pipes?" Leo dug into the tool belt which he carried everywhere and pulled out a cleaning rag and started wiping the table.

"You're going to take those blankies to your place to clean it, okay"

"Blankies? Real mature Pipes. "Leo ducked as a pillow which Piper threw at him.

Marc chucked as he came in." Hey Leo. "

Leo didn't look up and just muttered a went over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Piper mentally sighed. She always felt Leo never liked Marc. Whenever she spoke about him, he would mutter something under his breath and try to change the topic. And she also felt that Marc didn't like Leo at all but bore him for Piper.

Marc looked at Piper and smiled at her."Hey Pipes, I just took the liberty of checking the place and the area and the office below ours is used by a bunch of ladies. They seem to be some ladies of Afroditty or whatever that Greek love goddess is called."

Piper rolled her eyes . "Don't you mean Aphrodite, Marc?"

Marc looked at the mess Leo made disdainfully and muttered a sure. Piper rolled her eyes and yelled a 'Marc!' to grab his attention.

Marc looked at her and chucked "Yeah Yeah I was scoping the area when I stumbled into a office slash café when I met those seem to call themselves the ladies of that goddess of love. And since you've wanted to be a journalist for some time now, you can scoop them out anyways."

Piper grinned and started walking towards the door.

"Will do Marc. And by the way, its **Aprodite the Goddess of Love"**

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Dad acted in some Greece based movie once and I had done some research with , and Leo, say hi to Calypso for me, will ya?"Piper's dad was a retired actor Tristain McLean, who was quite famous at his time and still is, despite the fact he retired.

"Sure thing, Pipes"

Pipes closed the door behind her and and softly skipped down the stairs. She saw a door on the ground floor and took it to be the office as it was the only door in the floor.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Excuse me….."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 'Ello! Sorry it took a day extra! Do comment** **J** **It means a lot. Shoutout to Crazy Fangirl No. out her stories and a word of advice or two would mean a great deal to me**

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Excuse me….."

She looked inside to see a group of middle aged ladies looking at her. The oldest one, roughly in her mid 40s got up and walked up to her.

"Naí, Naí, ah yes you must be the Piper that young man spoke of."

Marc spoke to them? It was not often he spoke to strangers."Yeah that's to meet you all."

Another lady spoke up. "You are intrested in Greek Mythology,yes?"

Piper squirmed under the scutinity on the ladies."Very much"

The first lady spoke up."It is a pleasure to meet you."

The other lady who spoke to her stood up and enveloped her in a hug."And mine,Agda."The woman strongly smelt of coffee beans.

She looked at the two women and felt that they looked quite similar to each other.

"Are you both related to each other?"

"Ah, Nai, We are. "

Another lady came up to her."Hello. I am Gabriella. If it is not too much to ask from you, we could use some are,if you could call us that,matchmakers,in a way. We advice and do our best to heal the hearts of the ladies whose sorrows come through letters. One of our prominent writers has gone to her mother's place and we are quite backwards."

Piper nodded her head in acceptance." Yeah. I would love to help. When can I start?"

Another lady spoke up."Anytime Hun, your choice."

Piper looked around hesitanly."Is today okay? Somewhere around the evening?"

The lady chuckled."Sure thing Hun."

Piper awkwardly walked out the door after waving a good suddenly felt like looking around the sending a quick message to Marc, she went off.

After roughly 40 minutes,she found herself behind the office of the looked around to find area of the cement wall slightly cracked.

She walked up to it and started examining sighted a white sheet and curiosity took over her as she bent and picked it felt bad for reading something not addressed to her but curousity took over opened it and started reading.

 **"Dear Aphrodite,**

 **It has been long and my heart aches whenever I think of him . They said we were not meant to be . I believed now, I wonder, why? Why did I believe them? They who know nil of true love. Why? Why did I let them dictate my life? Years have no longer know each other. I have a bethrothed now. It is unfair not only to me but him too,my fiancé. Oh my Íroas!**

 **From yours,**

 **Vasílissa**

Piper looked over the once letter and felt a sudden urge to answer to it. She ran and sat at her laptop and started typing.

 **Hey guys! This chapter is slightly smaller but I was quite hard pressed for time and my dad had taken it upon himself to delete my drafts so I had to rewrite it** **J**

 **Next Chappie's gonna take some time:)And please. Do take the time to reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! The third chapter up! I've actually got this thing going on: The three 'R's.**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Respond**_

 _ **Respect**_

 _ **How is it? Ya know, Review, duh. Respond again, the same thing as review but I couldn't think of anything else. Tell me if you do .And Respect .No hate, guys, No hate**_

A few hours later, Piper had completed her letter to the lady, who was known as Vasilissa, and completed her grocery shopping along with it.

She entered the apartment to find Marc not there. He was a busy man afterall. After fiddling with the television remote and finding nothing good, she switched it off and called up Leo. After informing him of her soon to be arrival at his place, she sped off.

Quarter an hour later, she stood in front of his door and rang the doorbell. The door opened. Calypso stood at the door and before the Cherokee girl could react, she was enveloped in a huge hug and was ushered in.

The house smelt of cinnamon and grease which surprisingly smelt could.

"Leo! Get here this instant and stop fiddling with my oven! Leo came, licking his fingers.

"Man! That was amazing! Oh! Hey Pipes! Glad to see you drop by!

"Oh, Yeah .Bu-"Piper was cut off by a furious Calypso.

"Leo! What did I tell you? **What** is my number one rule?"

"Uh….No tacos before dinners?

"No! No digging your hands into food while it is still in the oven!"

"But… Your Lasagne is the best in the world, mi sunshine"

Piper chuckled as Calypso sighed and rubbed her forehead. Leo grinned at Piper and similar to his girlfriend gave her a huge hug, Making sure to squeeze the life out of her.

Calypso swatted Leo away. "Give the poor girl some space to breathe. And go fiddle with something not related to my kitchen, Piper and I have a lot to do."

Leo looked at her with fake hurt but his eyes were etched in humour. He clutched his heart.

"You seem too glad to get rid of me, Calypso. I'm very deeply hurt. Well then, the outcast will make his way to his trusted garage."

And with that, he strutted out of the living room and left.

"So, Piper, now we have gotten rid of the boy germ, let's talk"

"Hey! I'm still here! I can hear you!"

Calypso waved him off and looked at her.

"So? Do we have a Romeo in your life yet? Anyone?"

Piper looked at her friend in surprise.

"Didn't Leo tell you? I've been engaged for quite some time now."

Calypso reeled back in surprise. "You do? Leo never told me anything like that! That boy! I swear when I catch hi-"

She was cut off by a yelp. Hearing that, she turned around to find a shaking Leo and advanced towards him.

Piper smiled nervously and grabbed her phone which she had set aside and started to leave after pointing thumbs up to Leo.

As she left, she could hear Calypso's voice echoing through the street.

Piper walked over to the apartment which was quite near and dug into her pocket to take her key when she realised she left at Leo's place.

After sending him a message saying that she would come over to pick it up, she walked over to his house and got the key.

As she skipped back home, she got a call from her friend Annabeth Chase-now Jackson- who had pounded on her asking her questions about the architecture of Greece. She was an architect who was quite well known.

Only after talking with Annabeth did she notice that she had no idea where was she.

She looked around and approached a man who happened to be selling fish.

"Excuse m-"

"Ah! Théleis to psári ? Polý fthiná."(You want the fish? It is very cheap)

Piper was utterly confused . She tried to respond in her limited Greek.

"Den thélo xéroun uh… pós na páne Perthano drómo!"Piper expressed her words with a point towards the road.

"Eíste proféroun anoisíes , nearí kopéla . Ti tha légate gia mia ékptosi?"( You are uttering nonsense, young lady. How about a discount?)

But before another customer arrived and she took out her phone while trying to connect to a map, when she bumped into something,or to be certain, someone.

The person turned around, his blue eyes piercing into her and his blond hair reflecting the sun and holy cow, he was 6 feet.

He widened his eyes and started apologizing

"Oh my deepest apologies, ma'am"

Piper stared at him.

"You speak English!"

He stared at her, slightly amused.

"So do you, as I have found out"

"Oh I'm so sorry ! I was hoping is you could lead me to Perthano Street."

The boy looked up at her.

"Oh? What a coincidence. I happen to be going over there too. My name is Jason Grace. And you?"

" McLean"

Jason looked at her , an expression of shock lingering on his face.

"Really? And you are the one who sent my grandmother the reply to her 43 year old letter and sent her on this goose ride?"

Piper frowned. "Well, yeah, but the way you say it ma-"

She was cut off by Jason. "Well, Miss McLean, I would appreciate it if you refrain from doing it ever so often. It really helps out all the men out there whom have to accompany their grandmother all the way to Greece to find some four decade old true love."

"Wait-She's here?"

"Yes, yes I am, dear"

Piper turned to see the voice belonging to an old lady.

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I had caught a bad case of the dreaded Writers block! Sorry for the late chapter! Happy birthday Crazy Fangirl No.1! Be sure to check out her stories!_**

Piper whirled around to face the old lady.

She had white hair until her shoulders and one could see that her hair was black, in her youth. Her blue eyes and rosy lips indicated that she was once a beautiful lady. The old lady smiled at her, her skin wrinkling.

"Hello, dear. My name is Vasillia, although feel free to call me Lisa. It makes me feel younger."

The blonde man next to her cut in.

"But Gran! You are 68 years old. I thought I asked to stay in the hotel room. Coming here is already a great strain on you. You should take rest." And with that, he looked pointedly at Piper, whom found her shoes to be very interesting.

"Oh, Phish posh. I, for one, am much more healthier than anyone in your generation would at half my age, with all those oil fried foods and beverages you consume."

Waving her grandson aside, she grasped Piper's hand and gave it a sturdy shake.

"It is great to meet you, dear. As soon as I had gotten my letter, I decided to fly here immediately and meet you before you leave and, hopefully, enlist your aid in finding my Iroas.

"We had met when we were mere kids. And through the years, our friendship turned out to be more than just friendship. We wanted more. But we knew that not even in our wildest dreams would that happen. We stopped. They told us to, and we did. It is , till date my greatest regret"

The sad speech was addressed by Jason with a snort.

Piper thought about it. Didn't Marc say he would be quite occupied? She looked at Jason, who was occupied with glaring at his phone.

"Yeah. I'd love to help."

Piper woke up the next morning at 6 am, but still found Marc gone. She just shrugged it off and went over to her closet.

After throwing on the first thing she found, which was a tank top and jeans, she made a wayward bun, grabbed her phone and left.

After searching around for some time, she gave up. She sat on a bench and stared down. She looked up and saw a blob of blond hair a block away. She ran towards the said owner of hair.

"Jason! Jason!"

The said man turned around.

"Ah. There you are. About time you showed up"

"Where's Lisa "Piper looked around

"Right here, dear. Well then, let's begin."

Piper nodded ecstatically.

"Right. I've made a small list of people under the name Iroas in this province of Greece. I'll leave it to you to shorthand it."

"Oh. My dear! You need not have done that. The Romans keep to their ancestral living quarters. He must be at Domum Principis where he grew up"

Piper scratched her head displaying confusement.

"Romans? Dorm-what? That isn't a Greek name, is it?"

Lisa chuckled

"Nay, that is not. Iroas's family own a are rich enough to own their own street which they have named after their ancestor's home, Rome. My origins also stem from Rome. My late husband too was a Roman."

"Then why did the whole lot of you all move to Greece?"

Jason, who had been examining the contents of his rucksack, came forward to intervene.

"Long story. We Romans never settle down anywhere"

Lisa sighed and took the map from Piper and pointed at a place in the map.

"That is Domum Principis"

She gave the map to Piper who folded it up and kept it inside her rucksack. Lisa looked pointedly at Jason, who raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay I'll go get the car. Piper, can you drive?"

Piper nodded her head.

"Well then, in the case you have noticed, Domum Principis is a good 4 hours away. I'll take up the first two and Piper takes the second two. Fine with you?"

Piper nodded her head again. Jason jogged down the next alley where he parked his car to bring it to their current location.

Lisa stared at his retreating figure.

"Under all that bravado, Jason really is a sweet boy. He just doesn't know how to open up"

Piper smiled

"Yeah"


End file.
